1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projector, and especially relates to a projector having an overheating protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common projector usually has a thermal breaker which can protect the projector under overheating from being damaged or brunt due to the overheating. Therefore, the thermal breaker is usually disposed near a hottest component inside the projector for a quick response to overheating. For the common projector, bulbs are usually the hottest components, so the thermal breaker is usually disposed near the bulb. However, the thermal breaker usually uses mechanical protection mechanism, of which the composition is complicated so that it is difficult to reduce the cost. Furthermore, the volume of the thermal breaker is usually larger than a normal electronic component, so a proper space is required for the thermal breaker to be disposed. In practice, the thermal breaker is usually installed in the projector independently from other electronic components, so the installation of the thermal breaker is inevitable.